


Outburst

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike





	Outburst

**Happy Birthday SW!**

  


Stories for my [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/)**spanking_world** Bingo Card:  


  


  
  
  
  
**B**

  
|    


  
  
  
  
**I**

  
|    


  
  
  
  
**N**

  
|    


  
  
  
  
**G**

  
|    


  
  
  
  
**O**

  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
Bad attitude | Birthday | Cheating | Dominate | Drinking  
Flirting | Greed | Guilt | Jealousy | Kinky  
Lying | Mischief | Free Space! | Offensive | Omission  
Out of control | Outburst | Pride | Put in Danger | Revenge  
Rude | Running Away | Stealing | Teasing | Truth or dare  
  
 

 

 

**OUTBURST by SbS**

Created for the anonymous/open pairing [Celebratory Bingo](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/99203.html) launched by [](http://spankingfemme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spankingfemme.livejournal.com/)**spankingfemme**  
Rating: PG ~ Drabble: 350 words ~ April 27th, 2012 ~ Bingo Word: Outburst ~  


He'd known he shouldn't have responded the way he did: his chin up, his eyes blazing, his fists closing and opening at his side. He had been in the wrong but, well, he also had saved the day... It ought to count for something, no?

Of course, outbursts like those were not tolerated! He'd been punished before, thought he had things under control but the best of him, as promised, was yet to be found. He still was getting fed up with every little life tragedy, the ones that seemed small to everyone but him.

He was having a hard time calming down, overwhelmed by his OCD triggers, wanting to fight and also to have the fight leave him. He wanted to find peace and did not know how to achieve that elusive goal... He had always needed discipline, the kind that leads to real focus. He'd been fully committed and didn't want to fight it but yet he didn't know how to lay low after the outburst, how to stand down.

 

 

He blamed his hormones, the world and its injustices, but he also knew this wasn't how he wanted to behave.

To be blunt, facing the corner was really getting old, very quickly. That was also quite the incentive to stop acting out.

The wood hair brush he was holding in his hand, behind his back, was also quite the deterrent. After all only people who had never been on the blistering end of punishing sessions with the hairbrush would be brave enough to think it's not a big deal.

His flaming ears had been boxed in while he was shoved towards the corner and he couldn't figure out if it was shame or the rough treatment they received but the heat was just freaking intense.

 

 

Overall he was waiting for the spanking he deserved, counting the minutes with the wall clock, not sure if he should start by apologizing for the outburst or for the action preceding it. Well, there was no reason to fret over it, he probably would do both quickly enough, and so much more...

 

 

The End.

_I am curious to learn who you believe is represented in this drabble... Thanks for reading :)_  



End file.
